


Hallelujah

by toosigoosi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Eggsy, BAMF Harry, Bottom Eggsy, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Kingsman are witches, M/M, Merlin ships Hartwin, Panic Attacks, Rentboy Eggsy, Top Harry, Witch AU, Witch Eggsy, Witch Harry, don't hate me, i just love Eggsy Unwin so much, i made Eggsy 20 in this, ill add more tags as I go, my precious cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seventeen years since Eggsy Unwin's father died and one year since he began working as a male escort. He caters to poor and rich clients alike, and he does it all to keep his family from falling to pieces. </p>
<p>Until one day, after a particularly rough client, Eggsy finds himself being saved by man named Harry Hart who claims to be a member of the Kingsman, a coven of witches in London. After he's saved, Eggsy learns that his father was a Kingsman and his own powers are slated to manifest on his twenty-first birthday. </p>
<p>**I'm shit at summaries, but hey, my first Kingsman: The Secret Service fic!!** (calm down, Dee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _I love you. Remember that_."

Eggsy swallowed against a hard lump in his throat. His hands tightened into fists in the bedsheets as the john shoved into him from behind. The john's breath was hot against his ear, and Eggsy shuddered when cold and clammy hands ran up the sides of his thighs to grab his hips. Those same hands dug into the skin of his hip as the john exhaled in Eggsy's ear again. 

"Don't you love me too, dear?" the john asked, his voice gruff and dark. Eggsy swallowed against the lump again and nodded with his forehead pressed to the mattress. He then cried out when the john suddenly slapped his ass as the other hand came down to grip the back of his neck. The john squeezed tightly and leaned down even closer until his lips were right next to Eggsy's ear. " _Answer me when I speak to you, you little slut,_ " the john growled, slapping Eggsy's ass again when he let a whimper.

"Y-Yes," Eggsy stuttered, his voice hoarse from the vicious throat fucking he'd endured earlier that night. "Yes, I...I l-love you too. Dear," he added on awkwardly at the end. The john sighed in content and released the back of Eggsy's neck. The overwhelming heat of the john's body against his back disappeared and the hands returned to rub along his hips and thighs.

"I'm going to make love to you now," the john announced. He began lightly rocking back and forth into Eggsy, small thrusts that did nothing much except for remind Eggsy of what he was. "I'm going to fuck this gorgeous arse of yours—breed you up until you're completely filled up with my come." The john began thrusting harder as he spoke. "Then when your arse is dripping with my come, I'm going to fuck you again. And again. And again" The john thrusted particularly hard to punctuate his point and Eggsy couldn't hold back the tortured whine that slipped from his lips. The john leaned down to whisper in Eggsy's ear again, his voice sugary sweet. "Because  _you're mine_ and I love you."

Eggsy didn't respond this time; he knew the john had just fallen too far into the fantasy of the scene — Eggsy was a  _prostitute,_ for fuck's sake. He heard the words " _you're mine_ " and " _you belong to me_ " and " _I own you_ " more often than was probably necessary for his "job." But he knew that if a john began saying "I love you," he would have to end that fantasy. _Immediately._

"Red," Eggsy muttered. His hands tightened in the bedsheets again and he shoved back against the john. The john moaned loudly and picked up speed, mistaking Eggsy's attempt to stop as egging him on. Eggsy moaned involuntarily and gritted his teeth together. "I said _red_." Again, the john appeared to ignore Eggsy and continued to fuck into him with reckless abandon. 

 _Great_ , Eggsy thought.  _He's ignoring my safeword._

Eggsy gritted his teeth and exhaled through them. " _I said red_ ," he growled, working his hands beneath his chest. As the john pulled out of him and prepared to thrust back in, Eggsy pushed his entire body upward and managed to shove the john backwards. The john tumbled off the bed and hit the floor with a hard thud as Eggsy kneeled on the bed and began hyperventilating. _Shit, not now_ _..._

"You stupid little cunt," the john snarled from the ground. Eggsy whipped around, one hand pressed to his chest to calm himself down. The john was still sprawled out on his back and when he sat up, his eyes were narrowed in anger. "What the fuck is  _wrong_ with you?"

Eggsy flinched when the john shouted at him and he shot back to press against the headboard. "I-I safeworded..." he stuttered. As he spoke, the john stood up, rubbing at his side. "The rules are that you stop when I safewo—"

" _Fuck the rules_ ," the john growled, climbing onto the bed and grabbing Eggsy's ankles. He yanked the boy down towards him and growled as he grabbed Eggsy's wrist and slammed them against the bed. The john hovered above him and leaned down until his nose brushed Eggsy's. "Remember this, you whore: you're being  _paid_ to be fucked by me. I'm paying for your ass, which means until your time is up,  _I own you_." The john emphasized his point with a slap to Eggsy's face that snapped his head to the right. Eggsy cried out and tried to bring his free hand to his burning cheek, but the john grabbed his wrist again and almost snapped it with the sheer force of his grip. "So unless you want to walk out of here without a single cent, then you should  _shut the fuck up_."

Eggsy sniffled then nodded as his eyes filled up with tears. The john's mouth morphed into a nasty smirk as he began massaging Eggsy's wrists with his thumbs. 

"Oh, are you crying now?" he asked, leaning back and climbing between Eggsy's legs. He lifted Eggsy's arms and placed the wrists in one hand. The other hand reached down to push Eggsy's legs wider apart. Then, the john gripped his dick and shoved into Eggsy in one quick thrust. Eggsy threw his head back and cried out as the john began roughly fucking him. 

 _No more 'making love' I guess_ _,_ Eggsy thought.

The john finished quickly. He came inside of Eggsy with a groan and buried his head in the crook of Eggsy's neck as he pulled out of him. Eggsy avoided telling the john that his arms were becoming sore in their current position — he knew it'd just end with him being slapped in the face or yelled at again.

"Keep my come inside you," the john said when he released Eggsy's wrists to look down between his legs. " _Al_ _l_ of it." One of the john's fingers passed over his hole and pressed inside, no doubt forcing the come leaking out of him back inside. Eggsy moaned and involuntarily shifted down to take more of the john's fingers. "Look at you, trying to take my fingers after I already came in you," the john said in wonder. Eggsy shook his head slowly and started quietly muttering "no, no, no" as the john began thrusting his finger into Eggsy's hole.

"Seems as though you're up for round two," the john said, looking up at Eggsy and smirking. "That is, if you want your full payment."

********

Eggsy slept in. He should have been up and gone from the john's hotel room close to after midnight, when the bastard had finally fallen asleep spooning Eggsy from behind. When he did finally wake up, the john was thrusting against his back and moaning softly as his cock rubbed up and down between Eggsy's ass cheeks. Eggsy groaned in frustration and the john chuckled.

"You stayed the night," he said, his breath hot against Eggsy's neck. "I thought you'd try leave while I was sleeping, but you stayed."

"I overslept," Eggsy said, irritation coloring his voice. The john laughed and a hand crept up to grip Eggsy's hip as he slid his dick up and down against Eggsy's hole. "Would you quit it?"

"How can I? I'm absolutely in love with this glorious arse of yours..." the john groaned. "Besides, I figured I'd get both of us off one last time before you left for the night." As he spoke, the hand on Eggsy's hip crept down and started stroking his dick, which was only half-hard. The john hadn't really bothered getting Eggsy off more than once earlier—he'd tugged at the boy's dick once during their third or fourth round and marveled at how quickly Eggsy came. Other than that, Eggsy had been forced to find release by rubbing himself off whenever the john fucked him from behind. 

"My time ended almost two hours ago," Eggsy said, wrenching the john's hands away from him. "Technically I've been in overtime since then, and my rates have doubled." Eggsy checked the dim alarm clock sitting on the bedside table and exhaled sharply when he saw the time.  _3:30_.

"I'm willing to pay whatever is necessary," the john, pressing closer to Eggsy's backside. "Thirty more minutes."

"My boss is going to call the police if I don't call her in the next five minutes," Eggsy said. The john froze at those words. "So unless you want to be caught having sex with a male prostitute when you've got a wife and kid, I suggest you _cut it out and let me leave_." Eggsy sat up and quickly got out of bed, searching frantically and the dark room for his clothing. As he began pulling on his jeans, the john stood up out of bed and crossed over to the desk in the room. He grabbed his wallet then pulled out the two-hundred pounds he already owed Eggsy.

"How much for the extra time?" the john asked, turning around to face Eggsy as he continued getting dressed. He began tugging on his erect dick and smiling lewdly as Eggsy pulled on the thin shirt he'd worn into the room. Eggsy rolled his eyes and sat down to pull on his shoes.

"Another two-hundred," he said, slipping his feet into his trainers. "One hundred for each extra hour."

The john whistled as he added the extra notes to the money already on the desk. "My, my, your  _employer_  charges high," the john said, dropping his wallet and picking up the wad of notes. He clipped them together and walked over to where Eggsy sat. He squatted down in front Eggsy and held out the money towards the boy as he pulled on his jacket. "Here's your payment."

Eggsy reached out to take the money, but the john pulled it back at the last moment and leaned closer. " _If_ you give me a kiss first, beautiful," the john said. 

"Oh, so I'm 'beautiful' now?" Eggsy asked, raising an eyebrow. He eyed the money in the john's hand. "I thought my name was 'slut' and 'whore.'"

The john laughed and tapped the money against his bottom lip. "I called you 'dear' once, did I not?" he asked feigning innocence. Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Come on, what's one little extra kiss going to do to you?" The john raised back to his full height and held out the cash at arms-length.

Eggsy pressed his lip together as he looked from the bundle of notes to the john's eyes. His brain worked hard to assess the situation—on one hand, the bastard was right. It _was_  just one kiss. He'd given the son of a bitch much more over the course of the night, and a single kiss would seemed almost childish for the john to ask for. On the other hand, the asshole had also ignored Eggsy's safeword and hadn't bothered to wake him up when his time had ended. If he didn't need the money as much as he did, he would have left right then.

Instead, Eggsy stood up and took a step closer to the john, looking up at his face. Eggsy hated how short was compared to all of his clients—he was always a good two inches shorter than them, which made it easier for him to be shoved up against walls and thrown haphazardly onto beds. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes flicked back to the money in the john's hand.

"Just  _one_ kiss, right?" he asked, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

The john smiled warmly. "One kiss, and then you can run your pretty arse home," he said, holding the money out flat on his palm. 

Eggsy sighed and unclenched his hands. "Fine," he said, taking another small step closer.  _It's just one kiss_ , he thought to himself.

The john's smiled grew wider and, in a flash, he grabbed the front of Eggsy's jacket and yanked the boy against him, pressing their lips together almost immediately. Eggsy gasped in surprise and the john used the opportunity to push his tongue into the boy's mouth. Eggsy felt the john slip the money into his jacket pocket, and then his hands were moving over Eggsy's body. One reached up and took hold of Eggsy's hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The other hand snaked down to take hold of Eggsy's buttocks and began kneading it in time with swipes of his tongue against Eggsy's. For a moment, Eggsy became lost in the kiss and actually moaned when the john's fingers tightened in his hair. Then, when the john's hand slipped down the back of his trousers, Eggsy's finally snapped back to attention.

"Alright,  _enough!_ " Eggsy yelled, shoving the john backward. The john stumbled back, laughing as he tried to keep from falling over. Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets and grasped the money in his pocket. He quickly spun around and bolted to the door of the room, hoping the john had not seen his face flush bright red.

When Eggsy's hand grabbed the doorknob, the john spoke from behind him.

"Do come back to visit me sometime, Eggsy."

He froze. His hand flexed on the doorknob and he glanced over his shoulder, flashing a winning smile and A-plus bedroom eyes. "As long as you're paying, mate," he said, pulling open the door and stepping into the hallway. Once the door was shut behind him, he fell against it and pressed his hand to his chest again. Once his breathing had relaxed and slowed down, he straightened back up, slipped the money from his jacket pocket into the back pocket of his jeans, and began heading in the direction of the elevators.

Then he took off running, his eyes filling with tears.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy managed to make it home before his phone's alarm went off at 5. He climbed the steps up to his family's flat and made it to the door just when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. 

 _Shit,_ he thought as he stuck his key in the lock and turned it. Eggsy wasn't remotely prepared for the sudden hand that closed around his neck as he slipped into the flat.

"Alright, hand it over,  _Mugsy_ ," Dean hissed in Eggsy's face, shoving him back against the door once it was shut. Eggsy bit his tongue to keep from crying out too loudly when the door hit one of many slowly healing bruises on his back. His nose wrinkled as he smelled the liquor on Dean's breath, and he tried pulling back as much as he could despite being pressed up against the front door.

"Hand _what_ over, you bastard?" Eggsy asked. He actually did yelp when Dean's other hand smacked him across the face, right on top of the bruise from the john earlier. One of Eggsy's own hands came up ad wrapped around the wrist of the hand currently holding Eggsy's neck, and he dug his fingers into the skin there.

Dean's lips split into an ugly smile. "I know you like goin' out and suckin' strangers' cocks for a couple quid, Mugsy," he said, wiping his mouth with his free hand. He leaned closer and exhaled in Eggsy's face. "And I know you make at least one-hundred whenever you let one of 'em fuck you, too." Dean pulled back and held up his free hand. "So I want my cut of your earnings."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Eggsy asked, narrowing his eyes and digging his fingers harder into Dean's wrist. "I'm not some fucking hooker." He could suddenly feel the weight of the four hundred pounds in his back pocket as Dean spoke. He knew that Dean would find it eventually, and that he would take all of it if Eggsy lied to him. He wished he could just run to his room and hide the money like he always did.

Dean's smile grew wider. He smacked Eggsy another few times, tightening his hold on the boy's neck, and spat in his face, "Stop lyin' to me, you  _fuckin' whore_. I know you was out gettin' fucked by any bloke who'd look twice at you, and I know you made a decent amount. So _I_ _want my fuckin' cut_." 

"I don't own you shit," Eggsy gasped, his voice even more raspy now that Dean was cutting off his oxygen. His vision was becoming spotty as raised his other hand to grab feebly at Dean's wrist. He coughed when Dean began squeezing impossibly tighter, and he hit at Dean's hand with the little amount of strength he still had. "And I ain't got any money anyways, you wank—"

"I could kill you," Dean hissed. "I could kill you right now, then find all the money you been hidin' from me. And no one would fucking care or notice, Mugsy, you know that?" Dean smile turned into a nasty smirk and he said casually, "So either you give me my cut, or I'll keep on squeezin' till you finally shut the fuck up."

Eggsy tried gasping again, but he barely brought in any air. He felt tears welling up in his eyes —  _again —_ and he finally reached into his back pocket to pull out the four hundred pounds. He threw them on the ground beside Dean's feet and inhaled gratefully when Dean finally released his throat. He collapsed to the ground, violently coughing as he tried to fill his lungs with air again, and flinched when he heard Dean's disgusting laugh. _  
_

"You must pretty fuckin' charge high, Mugsy," Dean said, flipping through the notes. He held the bundle of cash out to Eggsy. "I'm countin' almost four hundred quid right here from just one night out."

 _That fucking prick_ , Eggsy thought, mentally remapping back the road to the john's hotel. He was going to beat that asshole's head in the next time he saw him.

"That must mean you were properly used, weren't you?" Dean asked. "If some bloke's willing to pay you four hundred, I'd guessin' you ain't just givin' no standard rub, tug, and swallow, eh, Eggsy?" Dean smirked as he stood back up.

The light in the room suddenly turned on.

"Dean?" a small voice asked. Dean turned around as Eggsy peeked out from behind his legs. His mother, Michelle, stood in the doorway to her and Dean's room, wrapped in a faded pink bathrobe. "Eggsy? What are you two doing up so early? And why are you all dressed up like you're going out, Eggsy?" 

Eggsy swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"He was just goin' out to get us some more smokes," Dean said. "I was givin' a couple of quid to go down to the nearby shop, and the bloke collapsed before he was even out the door."

Michelle looked from Dean to his hand, clearly seeing the notes being crushed in his hand. Then she looked to Eggsy, her eyebrows drawn together in concern. "Eggsy, is that true?" she asked, her voice small.

Eggsy knew his mother wasn't stupid enough to believe that, and he desperately wanted to tell her the truth — but he also knew that risked telling her the truth of where all of the money he "earned" came from. She'd never forgive herself if she thought she'd driven her son to take up prostitution as a means to support the family, and Eggsy didn't want to add anymore stress to her life than she already had.

"Yeah, Mum," Eggsy rasped. He coughed to clear his throat and struggled to stand. He could feel his entire body shaking and he managed to small smile. "Got a bit lightheaded is all. I'm fine now."

Michelle's eyes seemed to grow sadder even as she nodded her understanding. "Well, alright," she said, pressing her hand to the door. She flicked her eyes up to Dean then back to Eggsy. "Alright, I'm going back to bed then. Goodnight." And then she shut the door slowly, like she was trying not to wake up the baby.

Dean glanced back to look at Eggsy and the smirk was still on his face. "You better go out and get them cigs, Mugsy," he said, starting to walk back to his bedroom.

"Wait," Eggsy called out. Dean stopped and glanced back at Eggsy again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Y-You said you only wanted a  _cut_ of my...earnings," Eggsy said, taking a step forward. He kept a hand against the fridge as his legs threatened to give out at any moment. "You can't take all four hundred."

"Huh, I guess you're right," Dean said. He opened his fist and pulled free a few notes from the clipped together cash. He then tossed to towards Eggsy, and smiled. "Cigs should only cost a few pounds, right?"

Eggsy counted out a mere five pounds. "That ain't enough," he said, refusing to stoop down to pick up the money just yet.

Dean shrugged and turned back to walk towards his room. "Maybe you'll find someone to suck off in an alleyway to pay for the rest," he said, opening the door to his and Michelle's room and shutting the door much louder than Michelle had.

Eggsy stood there a good minuted before he dropped to his knees and picked up the money. Then he shoved it into his pocket, and left his house before he could start fucking crying again.

  ********

"Pack of Marlboros, please," Eggsy said when he finally reached the register.

The cashier raised an eyebrow and looked Eggsy up and down. "Sure you're old enough to even be buyin' cigarettes, kid?" he asked. Eggsy knew he looked young and he was routinely mistaken for 17 or 16 — and the one rare occasion when he'd been asked if he was  _fucking 14_ — but he knew this shop knew his family well enough by now.

"I'd just like to buy some cigarettes, please," Eggsy said, setting down ten pounds on the counter. He'd ended up having to give a quick hand job to some old pervert in an alley like Dean had said, and managed to earn an extra ten pounds for his efforts. He'd then planned to use the remaining money to buy a month's worth of hand sanitizer and baby wipes.

The cashier crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the money on the counter. "That ain't gonna be enough," he said, lifting his chin.

"What do you mean?" Eggsy asked. "Marlboros are only ten pounds, ain't they?"

The cashier smirked and pushed the money back towards Eggsy. "Sorry, prices have gone up," he said. "Marlboro's are twenty now."

Eggsy felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "What?" he exhaled. "No, they're only ten—"

"I gotta make my rent for this piece of shit shack somehow, and you fuckers are always dropping in and buying cigarettes for barely half price," the cashier said, almost snarled. "So if you can't pay the price,  _get the fuck out of my shop_." The cashier pushed Eggsy's money off the counter and onto the floor, maintaining eye contact with Eggsy as the coins and notes fell to the floor. Eggsy bit his lip and pretended to look the cashier up then down. 

_Guess I'll have to resort to this again._

Eggsy leaned forward. "I can offer...services," Eggsy muttered lowly. "I can give you whatever you want, in exchange for—"

The cashier suddenly reached out and grabbed the front of Eggsy's jacket in his fist. He yanked Eggsy forward until their faces were right near each other, making Eggsy yelp in surprise. "I'm not some  _fag_ like you," he spat in Eggsy's face. "And I'll call the fucking cops on a prostitute like you if ever come back—"

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" a voice said from behind Eggsy. The cashier quit talking and released Eggsy's jacket.

"Sorry, sir," the cashier said to whoever was behind Eggsy. "This _hooker_ was trying to cheat me out of a pack of cigarettes." He glared at Eggsy when he said 'hooker' and Eggsy looked down at his feet. "I was just about to call the police and I—"

"It seems to me," the voice behind Eggsy said, "that you were about to hit this young man rather than phone the police." Eggsy continued to stare down at his feet when he heard a pair of shoes clicking behind him. Suddenly, the tips of a pair of Oxfords appeared in his vision as he heard the cashier chuckled nervously. 

"Sorry, mate, I just get a bit pissed off whenever whores try to—"

"First of all," the stranger interrupted. "I am  _not_ your 'mate.'"

Eggsy finally decided to look up as the stranger's voice seemed to grow angrier. When he did, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping too audibly.

The man was _handsome_ , though that went without saying. He had curled brown hair that was held in place only with what appeared to be carefully applied hair gel. Eggsy was shorter than the man, but he could still tell that he had chocolate brown eyes nearly the same colour as his hair. Eggsy had first noticed the dark grey suit the man wore that fit him to a tee — clearly a bespoke suit, given the golden signet ring on his right hand and the shiny black Oxfords on the man's feet. The man also leaned against a black umbrella with a wooden handle and a large green gem in the end of it. Overall, the man looked like the model example of an high-paying client who would rather have a kept boy than a regular hooker. 

"Second, I would appreciate that you apologize for referring to this young man for all of the names you have called him," the man said. He had a posh accent that sounded like he came from some rich part of London.  _So what the fuck is he doing in a shop in East End?_ Eggsy thought. 

"And finally, I would like you to accept this man's money for whatever he is attempting to buy," he said.

The cashier laughed out loud. "That's a fucking riot," the cashier said. "I'm not apologizing to some whore who's worth barely a pound."

The man continued to stare at the cashier as he laughed. Then, in a flash, the man had hooked the handle of his umbrella around the back of the cashier's neck and slammed his face down against the counter. Eggsy jumped back, as the man then lifted the cashier's head back up and grabbed him by the neck. The green gem on the end of the man's umbrella began to glow and the man began muttering in what sounded like Latin. Eggsy watched in complete shock as the cashier's eyes flashed bright green and he straightened up, his entire body rigid as the man unhooked the handle of his umbrella and releases the cashier's neck.

"Twenty pounds for a pack of Marlboros," the cashier said, his voice monotone and flat. The man nodded then squatted down to pick up the money that had been shoved onto the ground. He stood back up and turned towards where Eggsy stood.

"I believe this belongs to you," the man said, smiling warmly as he held out the bills and coins. Eggsy let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and took a step towards the strange man.

"Thanks?" Eggsy said, though it sounded more like a question. The man nodded and gave the money to Eggsy.

"How much more do you need?" the man asked, pulling forth a wallet from his suit pocket. He opened it, and Eggsy caught sight of a couple of one hundred pound notes sitting nestled inside.

"Uh...just five more pounds," Eggsy said quietly. The man nodded again and pulled five pounds. He placed it in Eggsy's open palm, then slipped the wallet back into his suit pocket. The man took a step backward and let Eggsy step forward to pay for the cigarettes. The cashier turned around to grab the cigarettes and placed them on the counter beside the money. The cashier took the money and placed it in the register, all of his movements jerky and robotic. When he handed the cigarettes to Eggsy, the man muttered something in Latin and the cashier's eyes flashed green again. Then the cashier collapsed to the ground, smacking his head on the counter.

" _What the fuck?_ " Eggsy shouted, jumping back again. He tried to peer over the counter to check on the cashier as he heard the man chuckle behind him. He whipped around, gripping the cigarettes tightly in his fist.

"What, is that funny to you, is it?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "Y-You just killed a man, and you're over here _laughin_ ' about it? What are you, some kind of psychopath or something?" He eyed the man's umbrella and flicked his eyes over to exit of the shop. He began plotting how he could make his escape as the man laughed shortly again. "The fuck is your problem?"

"He isn't dead," the man said. "He'll probably have a bit of a concussion after hitting his head like that, but other than that, he'd perfectly fine and alive."

"Bullshit," Eggsy spat. "What the fuck was that earlier, with his eyes turnin' green and you speakin' Latin or some shit?"

The man's smile disappeared and he sighed. "Shit," he said. "You did see that, didn't you?" Eggsy narrowed his eyes and nodded. The man sighed again and suddenly, his umbrella was curled around the back of Eggsy's neck, pulling him against the man's chest. Eggsy cried out and looked up as the man placed his thumb to the center of Eggsy's forehead.

"Stand still, and this won't hurt," the man murmured. 

"What?" Eggsy said, suddenly breathless.

Eggsy was completely unprepared when the man muttered something in Latin and leaned down to press his lips hard against Eggsy's.

And that was when Eggsy fainted. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can barely write East London accents, if it's not already obvious. [Also, had to look up quid vs pounds, and British slang for 'prostitute.' I really need a British consultant.]
> 
> Next chapter will probably be in Harry's POV. But who knows. I sure don't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this. Immensely.
> 
> [This is short. I think. I can't really tell anymore.]

"Arthur and Merlin are in the dining room, sir," the tailor said, returning to cleaning the guns laid out in front of him. Harry nodded at the older man as he walked by. He paid no mind to the luxuriousness of the Kingsman tailor shop, barely noticing the expensive bespoke suit materials laid out on top of cherry wood surfaces, and continued until he reached the back of the shop. He climbed the stairs and rounded the corner leading to the dining room. As he came to the large wooden doors, he stopped and exhaled. Then, he pushed open the doors of the dining room.

"Arthur," Harry said, nodding to the older witch.

"Ah, Galahad," Arthur said. He uncrossed his fingers from the top of the table and flicked his hand once, shutting the doors to the dining room. "I see you finally decided to join us."

Harry sat across from Merlin. The bald witch's head was down against his chest and his hands were pressed to a small crystal orb sat in front of him. Where his hands touched the orb glowed a dull red and when Merlin lifted his head, Harry could see his eyes were the same color. 

"Is Merlin scrying?" Harry asked. Merlin seemed to focus his unseeing eyes on Harry, then his head fell back down against his chest. 

"Oh, no," Arthur said. "I'm having him keep watch and monitor Percival's and Gawain's current mission." Merlin's breathing hitched when Arthur spoke and then his head raised back up, looking from side to side. "I asked him to, after the colossal mess you made last night."

Harry snapped his head to look at Arthur. The old witch sat back in his chair with a slightly amused look on his face. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, turning in his chair. Arthur smirked and sat forward. He flicked his hand again and a small purple screen appeared in front of Harry's face. Footage began playing on the screen, showing the inside of a brightly lit shop. "Is this from last night?"

Arthur nodded. "You neglected to wear your glasses last night, thereby making it nearly impossible for Merlin to monitor your movements and actions," Arthur said, sitting back in his chair. "However, the fact you carried your staff made it possible for Merlin and I to engineer a spell that streamed whatever your eyes saw back to Merlin's scrying orb." As Arthur spoke, Harry watched the footage as he wandered about the shop. The Harry on the screen stopped and flipped through the magazines at the side of the shop, glancing back when the young cashier from the night before called out at him. Then, the bell on the shop's front door rang, and the Harry on the screen looked over his shoulder towards the front.

Both the Harry watching the screen and the Harry on the screen gasped when they saw the boy from last night walk into the shop. The Harry watching the screen clenched his hand on his leg as the boy — or  _young man_ — went to stand in line behind a man purchasing alcohol. He pulled out a small fistful of money and began nervously counting it over and over as the man in front of him took his bottle of liquor and left the shop. The Harry on the screen almost immediately dropped the magazine he was holding and went to stand behind the younger man.

" _Packet of Marlboros, please_ ," the young man said when he reached the register. 

It was then that Arthur flicked his hand, pausing the footage. Harry looked over at Arthur, his face creased with confusion.

"I'm confused," Harry said.

Arthur reached over and pointed to the cashier on the screen. "You performed magic on an unwilling  _human_ participant that left him almost brain dead," Arthur said. His finger shifted to the right and he pointed to the young man who had been standing in front of Harry. "And not only that, but you performed all of these acts in front of yet another human, then proceeded to use an unperfected memory spell on that same _unwilling_ person within barely a five minute window."

Harry sat back and huffed indignantly. "I still don't have a single bloody idea what you're talking about," Harry said, somewhat exasperatedly. 

"You fucked up," Arthur said plainly. Harry saw Merlin's head lift back up in the corner of his eye when he heard Arthur swear. "You risked revealing yourself as a witch and compromising the confidentiality of the Kingsman because you wanted to protect a stranger you met in a corner shop at five in the morning." Arthur laced his finger togethers on top of the table. He narrowed his eyes into slits. "I should strip of your staff and talisman right now."

Harry looked down into his lap, staring at the signet ring on his hand. He knew the consequences of a witch losing their staff and talisman — they'd slowly begin to lose their own magic from within, and then normally descended into complete madness as they became more and more human. It always became the responsibility of the other witches in the coven to put the suffering member out of their misery before they had completely gone.

"But," Arthur said, sighing. Harry looked up and met Arthur's eyes. The older witch's eyes were kind and calm even while his face remained sour. Arthur sighed again. "But, given your level of skill with spell casting and other forms of sorcery, as well as the sheer length of time you've been a valuable and trusted member of this coven, I will not. For now." Arthur sighed again and looked over to Merlin, who was shaking his head from side to side as the red in his eyes began changing back to white. "However, I will insist that you allow Merlin to make any necessary changes to your staff, spell channel, and glasses that will better monitor your actions. We can't have another...accident like what happened last night, you know." 

Harry nodded. "Yes, yes, of course," he said, nodding again.

Merlin groaned loudly, alerting both Arthur and Harry. Merlin pulled his hands off of the scrying orb in front of him and pressed his fingers to his temples, moaning as his eyes began to shift back to their natural hazel. 

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious," Harry said jokingly. Merlin looked up at Harry and scowled. He tapped the orb and muttered a short spell in Latin, making it disappear into his palm. 

"How was Percival's and Gawain's mission?" Arthur asked, smirking as Merlin slipped his glasses back on. 

"Successful," Merlin said, rubbing at his temples again. "However, I'd prefer to not observe these missions through the talismans or staffs anymore. There's something about all that constant movement that just outright fucks with my head."

Arthur nodded and pushed back his chair to stand. As he did, both Merlin and Harry immediately stood up. 

"Merlin, I'd like you to begin work on the modifications to Galahad's staff, talisman, and glasses," Arthur said. "Work at your own pace, but know that I will probably need Galahad to assist with missions in the near future." Merlin nodded, then winced, swearing quietly under his breath. Arthur turned to face Harry. "Galahad, I would like you to drop off your staff and talisman in Merlin's office as soon as you can. Then, you are dismissed from action until your equipment has been returned."

Harry inhaled sharply as Arthur spoke.  _Dismissed from action_. That meant—

"I am not allowed to cast any spells?" Harry said, though it was phrased as a question. "Or practice any magic."

Arthur nodded, stepping aside and pushing his chair beneath the table. "It will be extremely difficult for you to practice without your spell channel, anyways," Arthur said, walking past Harry towards the doors of the dining room. "So if you feel an itch that must be scratched, I would suggest that you urge Merlin to finish the modifications quickly." Arthur continued walking and left the dining room, snapping his fingers to open the door and then let it slam shut. 

Merlin and Harry were silent as they were left alone. Harry then looked to Merlin and leveled a finger at him.

"You'd better have those modifications finished as soon as possible," Harry said threateningly. Merlin smirked.

"I'll finish whenever I feel like it," Merlin said, his smirk widening into a full-on smile.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little shit because I had severe writer's block and just kept rewriting how Eggsy woke up after the whole convenience store thing until I couldn't fucking take it anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I watched all (LITERALLY ALL OF IT) of Sense8 while I was writing this, so I received some hardcore Wachowski-inspiration during the torture of writing this for 6+ hours.

_"That ain't gonna be enough," the cashier had said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Eggsy._

_Eggsy had heard those words enough times before in his line of "work." It had become something of a red flag to him — it identified the pricks that knew what he did to earn money. It showed Eggsy who would gladly and willingly take advantage of him if and when given the chance._

_"What do you mean? Marlboro's only ten pounds, ain't they?" Eggsy asked._

_The cashier shook his head, smirking, and suddenly Eggsy was in an alley, being pressed up against a wall._ _The cashier's face suddenly morphed into that of the john from the night before. When Eggsy recognized him, he was ready to scream, opening his mouth and raising his hands to fight back. The john grabbed Eggsy's arms, forcing them against the wall, and while another hand appeared and was slapped over Eggsy's mouth, cutting his score short._

_"Marlboro's might only be ten," the john hissed as more and more hands began crawling over Eggsy's body. Eggsy shouted behind the hand covering his mouth, and cried out when the hands began crawling over his crotch and ass. "But you. You're not worth anything." The john brought his face closer to Eggsy then whispered, "You're not even worth a pieced of shit."_

_"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" a stranger said off to the side. As Eggsy turned his head in the direction of the stranger's voice, a loud ringing suddenly began._

********

Eggsy woke up to the loud and high-pitched ringing in his head. He sat up quickly, struggling to untangle his legs from his bedsheets, and slapped his hands over his ears to try and block it out. Eggsy's head fell back against his pillows and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out loud. When the ringing grew louder and louder, Eggsy's back ached up off the bed and he finally screamed through his teeth.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ he thought as he rolled onto his side and curled into fetal position. The ringing went up in pitch, piercing his eardrums painfully and making it even harder for him to keep from screaming again.

" _Eggsy!_ " he heard Dean shout. Eggsy rolled onto his back and gasped loudly when the ringing suddenly stopped, his room almost painfully quiet without it. He glanced towards his door and cringed when he saw Dean standing in his room, glaring down at him with his face bright red and hair disheveled. Dean slammed Eggsy's door shut and angrily turned on the light. Egis's eyes squinted in the sudden brightness of his room and he almost didn't see Dean when he shot across the room, catching the front of Eggsy's shirt in his fist. "What the  _fuck_ are you doing screamin' like that at five in the fucking morning?" Dean hissed in Eggsy's face.

Eggsy scrambled to find words as his head began throbbing painfully. "I-I don't know what—" he stuttered, pulling away from Dean's acrid alcohol-smelling breath. Dean slapped Eggsy across the face, then covered Eggsy's mouth when he cried to keep him quiet. 

" _You shut the fuck up_ ," Dean hissed. He yanked Eggsy closer until their noses brushed one another. "Now. You're gonna go the fuck back to sleep, and not wake me or your mother up with anymore of that fucking screaming. Understand?"

Dean removed his hand from Eggsy's mouth and loosen the grip he had on the front of Eggsy's shirt. Eggsy leveled his gaze with Dean's, working his jaw and grinding his teeth to keep from saying anything that would set Dean off again. When he he didn't speak, Dean smacked him again, but didn't cover Eggsy's mouth this time. He grew angrier when Eggsy raised a hand to cover his stinging cheek, and barked, " _Do you understand me?_ "

"Yes," Eggsy said through gritted teeth. "Yes, I understand."

Dean finally let go of Eggsy's shirt and Eggsy fell unceremoniously down onto his bed. He kept his hand pressed to his cheek as Dean smiled, then dropped his head to stare down at his pajama-clad legs. Eggsy cringed when he felt one of Dean's hands begin carding his fingers through Eggsy's hair.

"Don't touch me," Eggsy whispered, clenching his free hand into a fist on his leg. Dean chuckled, then slid his hand down to skim over Eggsy's cheek and grab the boy's chin. Dean forced Eggsy's face up towards him, then smiled that same smug and ugly smirk he always did. 

Dean rubbed his thumb over Eggsy's cheek. "I can see now why you make so much money out on the streets," Dean muttered. He smiled and lightly patted — though it felt more like he'd smacked — the side of Eggsy's face. "You actually look decent from this angle." Eggsy quickly dropped his head, and stifled a cry as he heard Dean walk to his door, then leave. When the door shut, Eggsy curled into fetal position on his bed again, continuing to cup his stinging cheek.

He can't remember when he started crying, though he's pretty sure it started right before he fell back asleep.

********

" _Fuck, qui se sent incroyable_ ," a john from Paris moaned, leaning back against the wall as he tangled his hand in Eggsy's hair. Eggsy glanced up from sucking the man's cock and nearly rolled his eyes with how much the man was overacting everything. He'd been saying " _fuck, that feels good_ " and " _fuck, you're so good at that_ " for the last half hour that Eggsy had had the man's cock down his throat, despite the fact Eggsy hadn't done much beyond simply put it in his mouth or hold it in his hand. It was obvious the guy was desperate to get off, and he was clearly trying to do it like he'd probably seen in his many porno's at home. **  
**

"Don't fucking stop," the john said, using the hand in Eggsy's hair to push him further down on his cock. Eggsy pretended to choke, though the john's dick was nowhere near the back of his throat, and the john muttered something low under his breath in French. 

Eggsy pulled off and continued to jack the john off using his hand. He looked up through his eyelashes, blinking innocently, and asked, "You like that? You like it when I choke on your cock?"

"Oh,  _fuck yes_ ," the john moaned, tightening his grip in Eggsy's hair. "Choke on my cock like the good little  _slut_ you are." The john used his grip in Eggsy's hair to shove Eggsy's mouth back onto his dick, then hissed and slapped Eggsy when he couldn't cover his teeth fast enough. "Watch your fucking teeth."

Eggsy coughed, hoping to pass it off as as him choking again, and the john finally came down his throat with one last thrust into Eggsy's mouth. Eggsy managed to catch the majority of the john's come, but he purposely let a small bit of it leak out of the side of mouth. When the john pulled out of Eggsy's mouth, Eggsy looked up at him and allowed the john to wipe up the remaining come with his thumb.

"Can't let any of it go to waste," he said, watching in almost wonder as he pushed his thumb into Eggsy's mouth. Eggsy swirled his tongue around the john's thumb and mentally laughed as the john groaned, his now soft dick twitching in front of Eggsy's face. "God, you are such a fucking  _whore_ for it, aren't you?" Eggsy considered nodding, but just forced himself to moan as he swallowed.

The john pulled up his pants and trousers as Eggsy rose to his feet, wiping the sides of his mouth. 

"How much...do I owe you?" the john asked, pulling out a simple-lookng leather wallet. Eggsy shoved his hands into the pockets on his jacket and leaned back against the other side of the alley.

"Fifty pounds for the half-hour," Eggsy said, meeting the john's eyes. "And an extra ten since I swallowed."

The john looked up from his wallet. "You never said anything about extra for swallowing," he said.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and moved toward the john. When he was close enough, he looked up at the john and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. "How about an extra ten pounds for a kiss goodnight?" Eggsy said, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to the john's chin, then lips. The john suddenly shoved Eggsy away, pushing with enough force that Eggsy's back hit the other side of the alley.

" _Je ne suis pas un fagot_ ," the john hissed, throwing the money at Eggsy's feet then turning to practically run out of the alley. As he did, Eggsy turned and saw a group standing beneath the light pole at the entrance to the alley.

"Sorry," Eggsy called out to the group, leaning down to pick up the money at his feet. "I'm done for the night, fellas."

"Oh really, _Mugsy?_ " one of the men called back. Eggsy froze when he heard the voice. He recognized it all too well.

He pocketed the money and stood up to face the group of six men walking towards him. As they moved beneath the beam from a light pole, Eggsy quickly named each member of Dean's gang — Morgan, the tall bloke Dean called "Rottweiler"; Jordan, the round one that hung around Eggsy's family's flat too much called "Poodle"; James and Jaymes, two fuckers that enjoyed stealing from Eggsy's room from time to time; Rori, the one who'd threatened to rape him at one point when he was drunk; and finally Cali, who'd begun slipping him beers laced with rohypnol when he was barely even thirteen. He counted all six of them there, walking towards him menacingly while he remained frozen in place.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to give up any opportunity for cash, dear Eggsy," Jordan said when he and the rest of the group came to a stop underneath the light pole next to where Eggsy stood. "From what we've heard from Dean, you'll spread your legs even for just a bit of dosh, won't you?" Jordan and the group laughed, while Eggsy's lips split into a loose smile.

"Same goes for you, don't it?" Eggsy said, tilting his head to one side. "You'd spend a good thousand quid on anyone willing enough to let you fuck them, wouldn't you Poodle?" He glanced over to Morgan. "Same goes for you too, Rottweiler _._ And all the rest of you pricks that follow around that arsehole Dean like...well, like _dogs_." Eggsy smirked and began walking towards the group. When he came up to Morgan, he considered reaching out a pickpocketing the guy. He knew that Morgan kept the keys to his car in the right pocket of his jacket, and it would be an easy grab, easier than it should have been. Instead, he decided against it and simply shouldered past the taller man. As he made his way through the group, something caught hold of the back of his jacket, yanking him backwards. 

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Jordan hissed in his ear. Suddenly, two sets of hands grabbed hold of his arms and yanked him back into the group. He was shoved against the wall of the alley and two people in the group — probably James and Jaymes — held down his arms while another two — most likely Rori and Cali — began trying to strip him of his clothes. He was ready to shout out, when a cloth was shoved into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Oh, do shut the fuck up, Eggsy," Morgan said, standing back with Jordan and watching as Eggsy was stripped of his jacket and shirt. Rori and Cali threw his clothes on the ground away from him, then began working on his trousers. Eggsy cried out through the gag, struggling against the two men holding down his arms, and shook his head violently when Jordan reached out to grab his chin in his nubby fingers.

"Well, look at you," he said, turning Eggsy's head from side to side. "A lot prettier when you aren't talking so much, _Mugsy_."

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. " _Fuck you_ ," he said through the gag.

Morgan laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah, mate, that's our job to do to you," he said. Morgan moved forward and grabbed Eggsy's hair, tilting his head back while Jordan began working with the two men trying to work off his trousers.

"Please..." Eggsy whispered. The gag made his words too muffled to be heard, and when he tried speaking, the gag seemed to get caught in his teeth. "Please, stop..."

The men working on Eggsy's trousers managed to pull them off Eggsy's legs, throwing them with the rest of the pile of clothes. They also pulled off his shoes and discarded them off to the side. 

 _Stop,_ Eggsy thought as they began running their hands over his now naked body. He'd decided against wearing anything — whether it was regular boxers or plain panties — under his jeans for the night, and he now regretted it. He felt tears flowing freely from his eyes and shook his head back and forth when the group turned him over, pressing his front against the cold bricks of the alley wall.  _Stop it...please..._

"Gentlemen."

Eggsy turned and looked in the direction of the voice.  _The_ voice. The one from the night before that had belonged to the gorgeous man in the bespoke who was surely a number of years older than Eggsy. He'd watched the man defend him against that cashier, and he'd been pressed up against the man's chest, their lips pressed together before Eggsy had fainted.

_"Stand still, and this won't hurt."_

And there he was, standing beneath the the light pole, like some type of guardian angel dressed in a well-fitted wool suit. The man leaned on the same black umbrella from the night before, and Eggsy noted the glinting green gem in the end of the umbrella's hook. Eggsy would have sighed in relief if it weren't for the gag in his mouth.

"Oi!" Morgan yelled, releasing Eggsy's hair. "This is a private affair. Get the fuck out of here."

Eggsy watched the man take a step forward, melding into the shadows of the alley. Eggsy heard Morgan's and Jordan's muttered, "What the fuck?" when the man seemed to disappear. Suddenly, all the lights in the alley exploded and went out all at once. Eggsy heard one of the group scream and the rest of them curse as they were all bathed in darkness. The hands holding Eggsy disappeared, and Eggsy sagged to the floor, falling to his knees against the wall. He spit out the gag in his mouth and inhaled shakily. When he turned over to sit back against the wall, he saw the bright green glow of the man's umbrella moving through the darkness.

"What the fuck is going—?" he heard Morgan shout. When he did, the lights in the alley came back on, revealing all six men pressed against the opposite wall, unmoving as the man with the umbrella walked along the line of men. He stopped in front of Morgan, who was struggling to move off the wall, and pressed the tip of his umbrella against Morgan's chest. 

"You seem to be the leader of this little gang, Mr. Morgan DeWitte," the man said.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Morgan growled, practically foaming at the mouth while his eyes looked feral. Never before had the nickname 'Rottweiler' made more sense than now, Eggsy thought to himself as the man chuckled.

"I know everything about you," the man said. "Everything—from the fact that you are fiercely dependent on a one Mr. Dean Anthony Baker because he maintains your severe addiction to heroine and marijuana, to the fact you and the other five men here had plans to rape Mr. Baker's stepson and rob him of all of his money." Upon hearing this, Eggsy covered his mouth and bit back a sob.  _All this fucking crying..._ he thought angrily.

"You don't know that!" Jordan barked. The man tilted his head towards Jordan. He didn't move his umbrella, but instead reached over to press his index finger against Jordan's forehead. The man muttered what sounded like very quick Latin, and the gem on his umbrella flashed. Jordan's eyes flashed green, and he suddenly seized up then collapsed to the ground, twitching once before he fell still. Morgan and the others yelled as Jordan remained still on floor.

Morgan began struggling against whatever kept him against the wall again, only with more force and growling even louder. "You killed him!  _You fucking killed him!_ " he screamed. The man kept his his umbrella aimed at Morgan, and Eggsy saw the green gem almost throbbing.

"I did not kill him," the man said. "I've given him full-body paralysis—he cannot move or speak until  _I_ say so, but he is _not dead_." The man moved in a flash, the green gem on his umbrella the only thing Eggsy's eyes were able to follow other than the seizing up and falling over of the bodies of James, Jaymes, Rori, and Cali. When Cali falls to the ground and stops moving, the man returns to stand in front of Morgan, his umbrella aimed towards the center of Morgan's chest and his index finger placed in the center of Morgan's forehead. "Would you like to end up like the rest of your friends, Mr. DeWitte? Or would you like to apologize to for what you tried to do to this young man?"

Eggsy was startled when the man made reference to him. In all honesty, he'd begun to feel like he was simply watching something on TV rather than something in real life. It wasn't possible that he could have been sitting in an alleyway —  _naked_ , as if that wasn't already enough — watching what looked like something out of a fantasy movie going on in front of him. He grabbed hold of his pile of clothes and covered his crotch as Morgan began shouting at the man.

"Let me the  _fuck_ go, you arsehole!" Morgan screamed. "You _dirty fucking—_!" Eggsy watched one of Morgan's arms raise slightly, and Eggsy opened his mouth to warn the man when he saw the green gem on the umbrella flash. Eggsy heard the man mutter in Latin, he watched Morgan's eyes flash green, then he watched Morgan seize up and collapse to the floor just like all the others. He didn't make a sound as he fell to the ground, and Eggsy pulled his legs close to his body as Morgan's head smacked the ground close to his feet.

They were both silent, then Eggsy slowly looked up to meet the man's eyes. He felt like melting when the man suddenly smiled.

"Hello again," the man said. His smile turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I unfortunately don't know your name."

Eggsy scrambled back against the wall, clutching his clothes to his chest, when the man reached out his hand. "Get away from me," Eggsy whispered. "Get the _fuck_ away from me."

"I do apologize," the man said. "I'd just like to know your name."

"What, you can't just read my mind like you did them?" Eggsy asked, standing up shakily.

The man shook his head and redrew his hand. "I cannot read minds," he said. "Not unless I am able to touch you, but I think you would not appreciate any nonconsensual touching at this exact moment." Eggsy continued glaring at the man, then raised a trembling arm to point his finger at the man.

"What the fuck are you?" Eggsy asked in a harsh whisper.

"My name is Harry Hart," the man said, holding out his hand again. 

"I said  _what_ are you, not  _who_ are you," Eggsy spat. He dropped his arm and clenched his hand into a fist. "This is the second time you've done this shit in front of me, and I'm not letting you do whatever satanist shit you did to me last time again." Eggsy wished that someone would look down this alley — he wished someone would appear and see Eggsy and this  _Harry Hart_  and the bodies of the six men lying on the ground beside them and  _do something_. He glanced down to the entrance of the alley, and bit hard into his bottom lip when he saw no one there. 

"Unfortunately I can't do that," Harry said, leaning some of his weight on his umbrella like it was a cane. He kept his hand out, probably still waiting for Eggsy to shake his hand back. "At least, not until you've told me your name."

"Why's that?" Eggsy snapped.

Harry sighed. "I need to determine whether or not you should be allowed to keep your memories," he said, calmly. He finally dropped his hand and lifted his umbrella. He took hold of the handle and Eggsy caught sight of the green gem again. It was no longer throbbing like it had been earlier.

"My memories?" Eggsy repeated.

"Your memories of this event, yes," Harry said. "It would not be all that difficult for me to do so. Take your memories, that is."

"Well that's a fuckin' lie," Eggsy spat, his accent thickening. "If wha' you did to me last nigh' was to get rid of me memories, you did a pretty _shit_ job of it." 

Harry nodded then made a noise of confirmation. His face fell and then he was frowning. "Please," he said. "I'd just like your name. Nothing more."

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek. He knew it wouldn't be smart to tell this stranger his name — he rarely ever told clients his name because he knew that it would just make it easier for the psychos to find him again. But something about this guy — this _Harry Hart —_ seemed different and much more genuine compared to that of his regular clientele. Eggsy released the inside of his cheek from his teeth and exhaled slowly.

"Eggsy," he said. He decided against telling Harry Hart his last name until he was sure this guy wasn't a complete nutcase. "M' name's Eggsy."

"Well, Eggsy," Harry said, smiling widely, and Eggsy couldn't stop the smile that grew on his own face in response. Harry said his name with easy familiarity, like he was an old friend. Then, Harry leaned against his umbrella, holding out his hand for Eggsy to shake again. "I knew your father, Lee Unwin," Harry said. "And he saved my life."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is my baby, he is. But sometimes, for the good of the story, it's necessary to place my precious cinnamon roll in situations that will allow Harry to appear like the Badass Motherfucker he is.
> 
> All of my French is from Google Translate, so for the love of God, don't be like my sister and criticize me for trying to use French when I iN FACT AM NOT FRENCH.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Do you like Supernatural??? Or, do you like reading fanfics and AUs about and featuring the Supernatural characters while the actual show itself descends into literal shit?? Check out one of my other fics like [Can Be Held Against You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2331179/chapters/5137049) or [These Words Are Knives That Often Leave Scarves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2665502/chapters/5958020)  
> They're not total shit. (At least I hope not.)

_I knew your father._   _I knew your father. I knew your father._

The smile on Eggsy's face fell away and he stared down at Harry's hand, breathing heavily as he tightly gripped the clothes in his arms. He then looked up to Harry's brown eyes. "You...you knew m-my dad?" Eggsy stuttered, holding Harry's soft gaze. Harry's smile remained on his face as he nodded. Eggsy inhaled shakily then narrowed his eyes. "So what, was you in the army or some shit like that?"

Harry's smiled dropped and he picked up his umbrella. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Eggsy, I'd prefer to have this conversation elsewhere," Harry said. He squinted as he looked up towards the sky. Eggsy snuck a glance at the sky and saw nothing but the night sky. "It seems as though it's going to rain soon, and I believe you'd prefer to at least have on a pair of trousers before we begin conversing." As he spoke, a clap of thunder erupted, making Eggsy jump. Harry looked back to Eggsy. "We can go to the Black Prince if you'd like. It isn't very far from here."

"Yeah...yeah, alright," Eggsy said.

Harry nodded then turned to head out of the alley. When Harry was well out of ear-shot, Eggsy dressed quickly, pulling on his pants and trousers before he slipped on his shirt and trainers. As he was pulling on his jacket, he felt rain drops on his face and heard another clap of thunder. He pulled up the hood of his jacket and as he turned to leave the alley, he stopped next to Morgan's unmoving body. He squatted down beside Morgan and then reached down into the unconscious man's trousers, grabbing the small gun he knew Morgan kept concealed next to his dick at all times. Eggsy slipped the gun into the back of his trousers then stood up and began walking down the alley towards Harry.

As he came closer to the man, Eggsy took the time to look over the man a second time. He was still as handsome as he'd been the night before — he wore a pinstriped grey suit that was being protected from the rain by his umbrella, and Eggsy couldn't help sneaking a glance at the way his ass filled out his suit's trousers. Eggsy took notice of a pair of dark brown glasses that Harry hadn't had on the night before as he turned to face Eggsy. And finally, he saw that the green gem in his umbrella's handle was glowing bright green again and seemed to grow brighter when Harry smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, gesturing in the direction of the Black Prince down the street. Eggsy shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and nodded. Harry began walking and Eggsy followed, keeping a fair amount of distance between the two of them as they walked through the rain. The rain began falling harder, and Eggsy hunched his shoulders to control his sudden shivering. 

"Would you like to use my umbrella, Eggsy?" Harry asked. Eggsy looked over at Harry and shook his head when the older man tried offering him the umbrella. He glanced at the green gem in the handle, and felt suddenly uneasy by it.

"No, I'm fine," Eggsy muttered, pulling his hood farther forward on his head. The rain began coming down even harder, and Eggsy groaned, wishing desperately that he could just go home and change.

Harry attempted giving Eggsy his umbrella again, even going so far as to let himself be partially drenched in the rain. "It's really no trouble at all," Harry said. Water began running down the side of the umbrella and dripped onto Harry's head, mussing up his hair, and Eggsy bit his bottom lip nervously to keep from laughing. "Eggsy, go on, I'll be fine without it."

"No offense, Harry, but I think at this point it'd be kinda pointless," Eggsy said, gestureing to himself, soaking wet, and then to Harry, who's suit had darkened in different spots from the rain.

Harry smiled and shut his umbrella, allowing himself to be soaked alongside Eggsy. "You're right, there's no need," he said, shaking out the umbrella. The two of them stopped in front of the Black Prince and Eggsy turned to face the doors of the bar when he heard Harry suddenly say, "Eggsy, wait."

Eggsy turned around and almost jumped back when he saw that Harry was miraculously dry. He pulled at his suit's sleeves and gripped the handle of his umbrella. The green gem was throbbing again, and Eggsy considered reaching for the gun. 

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to dry you off before we go inside," Harry said, running a hand through his now dried and restyled hair. "It wouldn't be polite to show up drenched in an establishment such as this." Harry held out his hand towards Eggsy's arm, and said, "Would it be alright if I were to touch you?"

Eggsy glanced down at Harry's hand. "Why do you need to touch me?" he asked, his fingers itching to grab for the gun so he could get away. 

"I need to establish another channel between the two of us," Harry said matter-of-factly. "Otherwise I won't be able to dry you off."

Eggsy should have asked Harry what the fuck he meant by "establish another channel." He should have pulled out the gun, shot Harry, and ran to the nearest police station. He should have run the minute Harry had first knocked out Jordan, and not stopped until he'd reached home. He should have kept walking when the john from earlier had first stopped him and asked, "How much?"

 _I should've done a lot of things_ , he thought to himself. 

He held out his hand to Harry, who murmured a quiet, "Thank you," before taking hold of his wrist. Harry turned over Eggsy's hand, pushing up the sleeve of his jacket, then pressed his thumb hard into the skin of Eggsy's arm. Eggsy bit back a wince when he heard Harry begin muttering in Latin. This close to him, Eggsy could pick out, but not understand, a few nonsense-sounding words. 

" _Cito arida_ ," Harry muttered, digging his thumbnail into Eggsy's skin. Eggsy ripped his arm away from Harry, hissing at a sudden burning sensation in his arm. The sensation cooled then traveled up his arm, spreading throughout his body and warming him from the inside. When the sensation began fading away and finally stopped, Eggsy ran his hands up his arms and was surprised to find them dry. He did the same with his chest and then his legs. 

"How the  _fuck_ did you do that?" Eggsy asked, staring at Harry in half-wonder, half-terror. 

Harry smiled cheekily and reached to hold open the door to the pub. "How about we discus that over a pint of Guinness?" Harry said, allowing Eggsy to step inside.

********

"So  _were_ you in the army? Like as an officer or something?"

Harry set down his glass and adjusted his glasses. "Not quite," he said, sitting back in his booth. Eggsy took a small sip from his own glass then set the glass down and began tapping his fingertips against the tabletop. 

"So what, you were posted in Iraq or Afghanistan or something like that?" Eggsy asked. He crossed his arms on the tabletop and leaned forward, eager to find out anything new on this mysterious man.

Harry's eyebrows came together. "Sorry, Eggsy. Classified," he said. He reached to take his glass then said, "Unfortunately, I can't really tell you much about my time spent in the military." He took a long sip from the glass as Eggsy racked his brains for questions to ask Harry. His foot began jiggling beneath the table and just as Eggsy opened his mouth to speak, Harry suddenly said, "May I ask you a question, Eggsy?"

"Uh...sure."

Harry met Eggsy's eyes. "Why do you have Mr. DeWitte's Smith and Wesson Model 36 .38 revolver in the back of your trousers?" he asked, setting his glass back down on the table. Eggsy felt his face heat up suddenly and he became acutely aware of the pressure of the gun against his spine. "I'll guess it's as a means of protection, but protection from who?"

"I..." Eggsy started, casting his eyes downward. They were silent, the only sounds coming from the low sounds of people conversing and the soft music playing through the speakers of the pub. Eggsy continued staring at the shiny tabletop and prepared to speak. "I just—"

"It's alright, Eggsy," Harry said. Eggsy looked up and saw that Harry was finishing the last of his glass, downing it rather quickly for a man his age. "Let's not talk about that now. How about you ask me anything you want, as long as it's not related to my time in the military." Harry smiled warmly and Eggsy relaxed.

Eggsy searched his brain, then smiled somewhat smugly. He sat forward, then dropped his voice to a lower volume and asked, "Why did you kiss me in that shop last night?" Harry's face turned amusingly red, and Eggsy couldn't help laughing quietly. "Let me guess, you can't tell me 'cause it's 'classified.'" He put quotes around the word classified as Harry cleared his throat and sat up.

"I'd have to explain to you exactly what I am before I could tell you about last night," he said, lacing his fingers together. His signet glinted in the lights of the bar and Eggsy let out a sudden breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

 _Finally_ , he thought. 

"I guess I'll start with what I am," Harry said. He sighed then met Eggsy's eyes. "I am a witch." As Harry spoke, the music playing and the sounds of other people suddenly stopped. Eggsy looked around and gasped when he saw everyone in the room was frozen in place. In fact, it seemed as though  _everything_ in the room had frozen in place — a man falling in his chair was suspended in midair, his face calm as he hadn't yet begun to react; golden beer sat unmoving in the air as it seemed to be dripping off the bar table; and a woman's arm was drawn back, ready to punch a man who's hand rested on her ass. It was like they were stuck in a movie that had been paused in the middle of a chaotic scene.

"What?" Eggsy said, looking back to Harry. When he did, he shot back against his booth. Harry's eyes were bright green and the tips of his long fingers seemed to be spewing flames the same color as his eyes. When Harry blinked, the green cleared away but the flames remained. "What did you say?"

Harry sighed again and held up one hand. "I am a witch, Eggsy, and I'm a member of a top secret coven of other witches called Kingsman. We work behind the scenes and provide additional assistance to major intelligence agencies on almost every continent all over the world. Since the sixteenth century, Kingsman has acted as the last resort for both domestic and foreign intelligence cases, providing assistance in helping to solve major cases and prevent major catastrophes over the last ninety years." The flames on the fingertips of the hand Harry held up switched from green to blue to red before Harry closed his hand into a fist, extinguishing the flames on that hand. The other hand began tracing a symbol on the table, leaving a trail of green flames behind like a pen ink on paper.

"So...what does that have anything to do with my dad?" Eggsy asked, watching Harry's index finger form the symbol on the table. It looked like a 'K' within a circle, and once it was fully formed, Harry looked while smiling and pressed his palm against it. " _Porta introitum_ ," Harry said. The air around the two of them suddenly became cold and they seemed to be enveloped in a large cloud of green and blue. Eggsy gasped when he felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him up from his seat and through the mist. " _Harry?!_ "

"Calm down, Eggsy," Harry said from behind him. Eggsy spun around then screamed when he felt the ground fall away from beneath his feet. He scrambled to find purchase as he fell through the cloud of blue and green. 

"Harry, _what the fuck is going on?!_ " Eggsy shouted. His voice cracked as he did and he became aware of the tears burning on his face. He wailed when he looked down and saw the ground quickly approaching him. He shut his eyes and dug his hands into his palms, braced to smash into the floor when—

Eggsy landed lightly on his feet, completely upright and tensed beyond all belief. When he opened his eyes, Harry stood in front of him, his eyes green again. "Eggsy, you're father was a Kingsman witch," Harry said. "And I have reason to believe you might be as well." 

But Eggsy barely heard the end of Harry's sentence as he'd already fainted and collapsed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARTHUR'S NOTE: Please for the love of God, don't translate any of the Latin I use is this fanfic. I DO NOT KNOW ANY SEMBLANCE OF THE LATIN LANGUAGE AND I AM USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE. 'Cito arida' is literally 'Dry quickly' and 'Porta introitum' is 'Gateway entrance.'
> 
> **Also, I use a character fainting as a fail-safe way to end a chapter. Don't hate me if I continue to do that.**
> 
> Kudos are nice. Comments are even nicer.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from losing his careful composure.

"What do you mean _you don't know_ if he'll get better?" he asked the doctor, digging his fingernails into his palms as he stared down the younger witch. Percival, whose eyes always seemed permanently glued to his tablet's screen, looked up at Harry and sighed, flicking his hand towards the bed beside himself and Harry. When he did, one of the IV bags connected to an unconscious Eggsy shook as the liquid inside flashed bright pink briefly before shifting back to clear. Harry glanced down at Eggsy and his eyebrows came together as his eyes tracked the up and down motion of the boy's chest with his breathing. "Aren't you a bloody doctor?"

"That's the point, Galahad," Percival said, dropping his eyes back down to stare at his tablet again. He adjusted his glasses as his face screwed up and he shook his head, muttering quietly to himself before he began speaking to Harry again. "I'm a bloody  _witch doctor_ , in every sense of the phrase. The majority of my data and research has been done on strictly witches and other performers of witchcraft. Which is to say, I'm absolute rubbish when it comes to the intricate details of the regular human body."

Harry set his jaw. "So  _learn them_ ," he ground out through his teeth. "You have access to all of the medical knowledge from the human world that you could need. Find out what's bloody wrong with him already."

Percival rolled his eyes and walked over to Eggsy's bedside. He tapped one of Eggsy's wrists, and Harry saw the boy's eyes shift beneath his eyelids. "It's not like I'm completely clueless," Percival said, pressing his hand to Eggsy's forehead. "He's a little bit shaken up from the teleportation spell as well as the additional large quantities of magic that  _you_ exposed to him. In less words, he's in a sort of magically-induced coma because you seem to have forgotten the fundamental rule of Kingsman and wielding witchcraft entirely."

Harry looked down at his feet, continuing to chew the inside of his cheek as he felt anger and frustration bubbling up under his skin. The fingernails on one his hands dug into his palm as Percival began speaking again.

"We leave the civilians and the humans  _out of it_ ," Percival said. Harry looked back up and Percival's back was to him as he examined one of the many monitors hooked up to Eggsy. "We don't perform magic in front of humans, and we sure as hell don't perform magic  _on_ humans, unless you particularly like having your arse chewed out by Arthur." 

Harry shot a glance down at Eggsy. The boy's skin was still pale and his lips slightly blue like they'd been when Harry had first brought him to the infirmary from Fitting Room One. It hadn't once crossed Harry's mind that Eggsy would react this way to the magic of a teleportation spell.  _What the hell was I thinking?_ Harry had thought to himself while he'd watched an army of Percival's conjured up nurses begin tending to Eggsy. Only after he'd shouted Harry's ear off the first time did Percival finally agree to help.

"Just...tell me when you _think_ he'll be able to leave," Harry said, exhaling slowly through his nose.

Percival turned around to face Harry, his eyes staring down at his tablet before flicking up to meet Harry's briefly.

"If I had to guess..." Percival began. He sighed and wiped one of his hands through the air, dematerializing the tablet. "I would say sometime in the next twenty-four hours. He seems to be reacting well to the medications and serums I've been administering, but he's still unconscious. It'll be easier to tell once he's awake."

Harry nodded, though the fingernails currently digging into his palm reminded him that he was still cross with the other witch.

"If it'll make you feel any better," Percival said. "I can give you temporary clearance to come and visit him in the infirmary while he recovers. It's not much, but I feel that should assuage whatever guilt you're probably feeling."

"I don't feel any guilt," Harry muttered, releasing the tension in his hands.

Percival scoffed and Harry narrowed his eyes at the other witch. "I can learn empath magic too," Percival said, smirking as Harry's gaze flicked over to glance down at Eggsy before refocusing on Percival again.

Harry felt his signet ring vibrate on his hand, an alert from Merlin to come down to his office. "I have to go meet with Merlin," Harry said, turning on his heel to head out of the infirmary. "Excuse me."

Just as Harry's hand fell on the doorknob leading out of the infirmary, he heard Percival call out, "Galahad." Harry glanced over his shoulder at Percival, who had rematerialized his tablet and was staring down at it with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, Percival?"

"There was something... _odd_ I noticed in his medical chart," Percival said, looking up. "There appears to be small traces of magic surrounding his heart and thinly coating the inside of his lungs. It's not something that would have shown up in a traditional human MRI, and it seems rather specific for it to have been a leftover from the spells that you cast."

Harry hand tightened on the doorknob and he quickly threw it open. His signet ring had begun violently vibrating on his finger, and he felt as though he was going to vomit the longer he remained in the infirmary.

"I have to meet with Merlin," Harry repeated to himself quietly, wrenching open the door leading out to the hallway and quickly slipping out of the infirmary. Once he was out in the hallway, Harry fell against the wall, breathing heavily. He waved his hand, shutting his eyes and quickly muttering a transportation spell under his breath. When he opened his eyes, he was leaning against one of the walls of Merlin's office.

"Galahad?" Merlin asked, looking up from his scrying orb. "What the hell are you—?"

" _He's a witch, Merlin_ _,_ " Harry hissed.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I was so burned out while writing this I had no idea where to go from the end of this chapter. Someone left a comment on one of my Destiel fics saying they'd unbookmark all of my fics if I didn't update soon, and I basically had an anxiety attack, making this chapter really stressful to write. So thanks, to whoever that was. :(
> 
> Ideally, when I update next, the chapter will be longer and not so...late. 
> 
> Kudos are nice. Comments are even nicer. (But please for the love of God, don't leave anything mean towards me or anyone else. NICENESS ONLY OR GET THE FUCK OUT.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LATE. BUT WHAT ELSE IS NEW?

'What the  _hell_ are you on about, Galahad?" Merlin asked, pulling his hands off his scrying orb. He pushed back from his desk and stood, crossing the room to stand in front of Harry, who was panting loudly as he remained leaning against the wall. "Galahad? Harry?  _Harry_."

Harry looked up at Merlin, reaching forward to curl his hand in the front of Merlin's jumper. He yanked the wizard's forward, then growled in his face, "Do you have any idea of the gravity of the situation?" He spoke through his teeth, which were bared in—frustration? Anger? Pure upset? Harry wasn't completely sure. He knew that he felt _something_ at _someone_ —though not necessarily Merlin or Percival—but he couldn't exactly place the feeling or the person. "The civilian from last night. He's  _Lee's_ son, Merlin. Lee _Unwin._ "

At that, Merlin's face drained of color. He stood up to his full height as Harry released the front of his jumper. "How can you be so sure? That he's a wit—?" Merlin started.

"Percival found traces of magic surrounding his heart and coating the inside of his lungs," Harry said, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. On a normal day, Harry would have rather had his staff and spell channel taken from him than sit on the floor of Merlin's office in his suit. Unfortunately, today wasn't a normal day. "He said the traces were small, but they weren't small enough to have been residue from any of the spells I cast on him." He ran his hands down the side of his face, then nearly ran his hands through his hair and mussed it up.

"That could be a mistake," Merlin said, going to lean against the front of his desk. "You know how Percival is. He deals with medicine, a human practice. There's a chance he misread one of his charts."

Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on Merlin's cleanly polished Oxfords rather than his face. "There are other signs as well," Harry said. "He—He didn't..." Harry took a deep breath, then stood up, clenching his hands into fists before continuing to speak. "Last night, when I...ran into him in that shop, I performed a memory spell on him, as you know." Merlin nodded once, his face screwed in concern and slight confusion. Harry sighed before he continued. "But it seems as though the spell did not have the desired affect."

"Meaning?"

Harry looked Merlin in the eye. "He remembered everything from last night. H-He remembered  _me_ , even when the spell I performed on him was meant to take away all traces of those memories." Harry paused, tightening his hands into fists, then releasing them. "I think...I think it may be because the spell is meant to only affect humans, not those who possess magic."

Merlin sighed, then crossed his arms over his chest. "It _was_  a new spell, Harry," Merlin said. "Aside from small testing we've done internally at HQ, that particular spell still hasn't been properly tested yet in the field. So we have no way of knowing if the regaining of memories is because, as you believe, the boy is a witch or a simple side-effect of the magic in the spell. Albeit, a rather unfortunate and contradictory one."

Harry began to pace across the front of the room. He wanted to tell Merlin that he was wrong, that the spell wasn't nearly as imperfect as he believed it to be. Harry himself had been able to successfully take memories from numerous test subjects after the spell had first been introduced to the witches of Kingsman. Sure, he'd only used the spell in order to take small short-term memories like what the subject had eaten for breakfast that morning, but each test had been one-hundred percent successful. But at the same time—

"All of the subjects we've tested thus far have been humans," Harry said, stopping his pacing. "Every single one. And the spell has worked every time with no reversal of the spell's magic." He knew he was growing slightly desperate, trying to argue with Merlin on something as minor as the effectiveness of a barely tested spell, but Harry knew deep down—he could _feel_ deep down that Eggsy was as much witch as he was. "Merlin, please. You have to believe me. He's a witch. One of my spells was ineffective. He's _Lee's son_. It's the only answer that makes any sense."

Merlin remained silent. Harry watched his eyes, which were slowly becoming tinged  with white as the fortune teller though hard to himself. Harry knew Merlin well enough to recognize when the witch was in a bind. He could almost imagine the thoughts running through his head, and briefly considered casting a quick mind-reading spell just to be sure.

"We'll plan to question him once he's awake," Merlin said finally. "Until then, I'll ask Percival to continue performing tests, both of the human and witch variety. If the test consistently prove the boy—"

"Eggsy," Harry interrupted. "His name is Eggsy."

Merlin's eyebrows came together, then smoothed when he smiled. "Right, Eggsy. I should have foreseen that in the orb," he said. "Anyways, if the tests consistently prove this Eggsy to be a possessor of witchcraft...I suppose we will have to pay another visit to Arthur."

Harry felt his palms begin to itch as he smiled widely at Merlin. Then, despite his first instincts to not wrinkle his suit anymore than he has, he rushed forward to pull Merlin into a tight hug.

"Oi! Let me go, you daft idiot!" Merlin cried, shoving at Harry's body.

"Oh come now, stop pretending that you don't enjoy my hugs," Harry said, releasing the fortune teller as he felt one of Merlin's scolding hot hands push at his cheek. _The bastard was going to use fire magic on me_ , Harry thought somewhat fondly.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, then walked back around to sit at his desk. "I'll make sure to check in on him in the infirmary with the orb periodically," Merlin said. He pressed his hands to the sides of the orb and his eyes immediately turned white. He threw his head back, gasping loudly as Harry watched Eggsy's face appear in the orb for a brief moment. Harry had to quiet his own sudden gasp at the image of Eggsy smiling widely. His skin was back to it's normal shade, and his green eyes flashed happily as he seemed to be on the verge of laughing.

 _Breathtaking,_ Harry thought, then furiously blushed and hoped Merlin or Arthur hadn't recently cast a mind-reading spell on him.

"Well, he's definitely Lee's son," Merlin said, pulling his hands off his scrying orb as his eyes shifted back to hazel. "He's got the same history of stubbornness as the man."

"How is he now?" Harry asked.

"Stable," Merlin said, sitting back in his chair. "But still unconscious. Percival seems to be doing as much as he can to at least keep his vitals from completely failing. I'd say that's a success in and of itself."

Harry nodded once, though deep down he was just as ecstatic as he'd been when he'd first joined Kingsman. Eggsy was still alive, Merlin was going to keep an eye on him while he recovered, and there was a possibility that Eggsy was a witch.

It was like a dream come true.

********

Eggsy still hadn't wakened after two weeks in the infirmary. Percival reported to Harry that he'd stopped responding to the regular human medicine all together. With Harry's approval and consent, Percival had plans to move onto using medicinal magic.

Harry gave his consent after Merlin confirmed that the magic would cause no harm.

********

Eggsy was still unconscious three weeks later. Percival and his staff's medicinal magic had begun taking effect, thankfully positive, and Eggsy's vitals had continued to improve. But still, he remained silent and still in his bed, slowly wasting away before Harry's eyes.

With Lancelot's help, Harry managed to track down Eggsy's family, whom he visited during the boy's sixth week in the infirmary. It felt strange, returning to the Unwin's small apartment all these years after his first and until recently last visit in which he'd been the bringer of bad news.

Thankfully, he'd had the foresight to cast a glamour on himself that disguised his face from Eggsy's mother, and he pretended to be from a hospital holding Eggsy. He reassured Michelle that Eggsy was fine, but had been in an accident. He left out the important details that the cause of the accident had been from her son's secret profession as a rent boy and that the perpetrators were the lackeys of her husband. Instead, he went with the story he'd devised before using a transportation spell to get to the Unwin's flat—that Eggsy had been in a minor car accident six weeks ago and was still currently in a coma, though he seemed likely to wake up soon. Harry added in the last bit in the spur of the moment, throwing in his own personal hope.

"Would we be able to visit him?" Michelle asked, nervously flicking on and off a lighter in her hand. "At the hospital, I mean. He's at A&E, ain't he?"

"Unfortunately, no, ma'am, you wouldn't be able to visit him," Harry lied. Though, it was only _half_ of a lie. There was no rule against visitation to those kept at the Kingsman infirmary, but such visitation was limited to possessors of witchcraft or other magic. _So not a complete lie_ , Harry thought reassuringly to himself. "Your son's accident occurred closer to the West End, so he's being kept in a hospital in the area. They're quite strict over who can and cannot visit the patients, especially when said patients are unconscious." Again, only a half lie.

Michelle nodded like she understood, then sniffled as she set down her lighter. She reached out to take Harry's hand with her own, and Harry felt his glamour shudder at the contact with her skin. "You blokes are gonna keep my baby boy alive, aren't ya?" she asked, quiet tears beginning to role down her cheeks as she spoke. "You ain't gonna let him die over there, alone and without his family?"

Harry held his breath, then exhaled as he nodded. "Ma'am, I promise that we will doing everything to the best of our ability to keep your son alive," he said, taking her other hand and ignoring the second shudder of his glamour. As he did, his signet ring began violently vibrating, signaling that he was receiving a transmission from someone at HQ.

"That your cell?" Michelle asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

Harry smiled nervously, then stood, adjusting the tie of his suit. "Apologies, ma'am, that should be the hospital," he said, pulling out his non-working ten year old phone that he used for occasions like this. "It appears I must be going now. You take care, Mrs. Baker."

"Unwin," she said quietly, looking down into her lap. She had at some point picked back up her lighter and begun playing around with it again. "It...it's Ms. Unwin, not Mrs. Baker."

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling fondly. "Right. Again, my apologies, Ms. _Unwin_. You take care." With that, Harry spun on his heel and left the flat, not even pausing to wave at the toddler sitting in her tall crib. Once Harry made it out of the flat, he quickly accepted the transmission he was receiving from his signet ring through his glasses.

"This is Galahad," he said, heading towards the flight of stairs leading down to the street below. At first, no one said anything, and Harry briefly considered the fact that Percival or Bors might have accidentally called him.

" _Harry,_ "came Merlin's exasperated voice.

"Merlin?" Harry asked, stopping in front of the first step of the stairs. "What is it? Do I have another mission assigned to me? Is it Eggsy? Has something happened to—?"

"It's Eggsy," Merlin said. He sounded less frantic now, and Harry abandoned the idea that Eggsy had died in his coma.

"Yes, what is it?" Harry asked, preparing to cast a transportation spell rather than take a taxi.

"He's awake, Harry," Merlin said. "Eggsy's awake."

Harry had never cast a spell as quickly or as recklessly as he did in the next five minutes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a few issues with the conversation between Merlin and Harry (i.e. continuity mistakes, switching of personality too quickly, etc...) because I wrote it over the course of about three months. Writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> Also, I wrote the majority of this the day I got my wisdom teeth taken out, MEANING I was on hella drugs, so sorry if there are any glaring typos and mistakes. Again, this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> I'm not even going to remotely promise that I'll upload the next chapter(s) on a consistent schedule, so please, don't get angry if nothing is uploaded for a few weeks/months. The only reason I was able to even finish and upload this chapter is because I'm on winter break for two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. I'm helplessly American.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Kudos are nice. Comments are even better.
> 
> [[Check out my Tumblr](http://toosiyebe.tumblr.com), if that's your fancy]


End file.
